


Experimenting

by JamesScott



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Show Style, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesScott/pseuds/JamesScott
Summary: This is part 1 of a series of short stories I’ll be doing based around South Park.This is my first Smut Fanfic I’ve ever written before. However I did my best to make sure it’s as identical to the show as possible. I plan on making many more of these in the future, with many different characters. Please stay tuned!





	Experimenting

Chapter 1

 

“Ugh dude, I’m so glad this week is over” Stan throws his backpack into the corner of Kyle’s room and flops onto the bed.

“Yeah dude, I just hope that nothing retarded happens again this weekend”.

“Dude don’t even talk about that” Stan facepalms as he remembers that for past few weeks, the ridiculous happenings that their town had to offer had taken a toll on the boys, it had been a while since they’ve been able to relax.

Kyle sits and leans back in his rolling chair. “Are we still sticking to the idea of not getting involved in anything this time”.

Stan sits up “Yeah dude, I’ve already told my mom it’s just you and me this weekend, and I muted everybody in my contacts list”

“Let me guess except for Wendy right?” Kyle rolls his eyes, still staring at the ceiling

“Well I mean yeah dude, she’s my girlfriend and all... and I’m expecting something special from her tonight”

“Like what another adventure” Kyle now being snarky and irritated.

“Dude you have no idea.”

“Whatever man, but you and I both know somethings going to happen if you don’t mute her. I have a sharp feeling that her ‘special gift’ is nothing more than yet another task for us.”

“It’s not dude I talked to her about it already... if only you knew.”

“Just tell me what it is already.”

“Promise you won’t say anything to anyone?”

Kyle stares blankly at Stan “...what is it already.”

Stan looks around nervously “Pictures”.

“...pictures” Kyle blankly stares at Stan “of what”

“Of...” Stan looks around again and leans in to be quiet “of her boobs dude”.

Kyle still blankly staring at Stan starts laughing hysterically, and Stan stares angrily at Kyle.

“Aww come on dude, don’t you think after all of this I deserve a little something nice”

Kyle now wiping away tears from laughing “Dude what makes you even think she would send you something like that”.

“Well remember when we helped her and Bebe out two weeks ago, she said she would repay me”

Kyle points at Stan with that betting smile on his face “I bet you 5$ that she won’t send you anything like that before the end of tonight gaywad”

“You’re on Jew boy” the two shake hands.

 

4 hours later

By this point it’s night time, the boys are in their pajamas and are playing something on Kyle’s Xbox. Then a text message appears on Stan’s phone

“Hey babe *heart emoji*”

Stan pauses and immediately grabs his phone. “Oh my god dude!”

Kyle looks at Stan surprised, as Stan types away fast and excited, another message notification dings.

“Heres your present baby *winky emoji* *kissing emoji*”

One more ding sound echoes throughout the room, as all Kyle sees is Stan’s mouth drop.

“WOAH DUDE”

“What?... What?!” Kyle walks over to Stan and sees the picture.

It’s a selfie of Wendy. She’s topless and in her panties, and of course her little boobs are exposed.

The boys stare in shock at Stan’s phone, Stan puts his phone down and the two boys stare blankly ahead for a few seconds.

“YES! You owe me 5$ dude” Stan points and smiles at Kyle.

“God dammit” Kyle angrily reaches into his pocket and gives Stan a 5$ bill.  
“But umm... just in case let me see the picture again.”

“Uh... sure dude I guess?” Stan hands Kyle the phone.

Kyle stares at the phone for a bit, and Stan notices as Kyle stares at the phone that he starts getting hard.

Stan looks angrily confused at Kyle “DUDE... are you getting a boner?!”

“What umm no?” Kyle sits on the bed.

Kyle nervously looks down “ok umm maybe, but I mean come on dude, it’s natural... hey you have one too!”

Stan thought his wasn’t noticeable because of the type of pajamas he was wearing, so he covers up nervously.  
“Dude whatever just give me my phone back”.

As he gets his phone back another message is received from Wendy.

“Oh, and here’s a little surprise for being so hot *winky face* *kissing face* *heart emoji*”

Stan’s shocked face surprises Kyle  
“What? What did she send this time?!”

Kyle walks over and sees the picture. It’s of Wendy with her legs spread apart, showing her little pussy.

“Oh my god” they both say at the same time, both of their dicks now hard, and probably not going away anytime soon.

 

Chapter 2

 

Kyle looks down shocked “Dude... my dick has never been this hard”.  
He pokes at his erect dick, then as if it’s almost by instinct, grabs it for a few seconds.

“Woah dude sick, don’t start playing with yourself. I know this pictures hot and all, but you have to control yourself.”  
Stan puts his phone away, hoping to calm Kyle down by not showing him the picture.

“But Stan, I’m already hard, and putting the picture away doesn’t solve anything, because all I see now is...”  
Kyle starts to look at Stan’s legs, then his erect penis, then his body, every little detail only made Kyle harder.

“Oh no you don’t” Stan tried turning to hide his boner, but in turn, all he did give Kyle a better view of his ass.

“Stan, have you even tried touching yourself before... it feels so good!” Kyle starts feeling himself through his pajamas again.

“Ah dude come on... come on dude stop that...” Stan finally starts to get a little curious, and rubs his hand over the head of his dick. “Woah dude” Stan exclaims as the sensitivity of his dick makes him jolt forward.

“See you I told you!” Kyle then grabs his dick through his pajamas again, this time for longer, and then he slowly pulls his hand up his shaft to the tip. “Oh my god...” Kyle lays back due to the amazing sensation he got from his cock. “I’m sorry Stan, I just need to feel this for a second” Kyle still laying down starts to pull his pajamas down and out pops his little cock.

“Dude... this is pretty fucked up right here” Stan says as Kyle starts slowly masturbating in front of him.

“Oh Stan... please, come lay with me” Kyle starts getting passionate and begins lusting after his best friend. The passion in Kyle’s voice is enough to overwhelm Stan, and make him wanna lay with his friend.

“Oh Kyle...” Stan gets into bed and almost immediately starts feeling his private area. 

Stan begins kissing Kyle’s neck. This fills Kyle with lust, making him grab Stan’s face and then beginning to make out with him, they then begin thrusting their hard cocks onto each other, poking a different part of the others pelvic region each time. Stan then grabs Kyle’s ass cheeks and thrusts his cock between Kyle’s thighs. 

Filled with lust, the boys start saying passionate things they wouldn’t normally say.  
“Stan... I love you, please don’t stop”.

“I love you too Kyle...” Stan could hardly keep his lips off of Kyle’s.

“Do you really?... show me baby, show me how much you love me.”

Now Stan is laying on top of Kyle, passionately making out with him, he starts to rub and feel his body, in turn fueling Kyle’s lust filled thoughts.

Kyle then lowers down to Stan’s dick, and slowly licks it, slightly teasing him before he slides his mouth up and down on Stan’s cock. The boys are still younger, so taking each other’s entire cocks in their mouths isn’t an issue due to their smaller size. But being entirely consumed by lust, the boys don’t care about anything except for making each other feel as good as possible.

Kyle then starts jacking Stan off   
“Yeah, does that feel good big boy? You know you’ve grown since the list?”  
All Stan can do is moan, as Kyle’s cute and almost feminine voice makes this experience even more hot.   
“Oh Kyle... please Kyle don’t stop... I’m gonna cum!”

“Do it baby, cum on my body, do it Stan!”

Stan moans louder as he shoots his load all over Kyle’s body.

Stan’s orgasm is nice and long. Kyle is still gripping Stan’s cock, softly and slowly sliding his hand up and down, feeling every single little pulse it gives. All of this alone is enough to fulfill Kyle. With their last little bit of lust, their breaths becoming heavier, they stare into each other’s eyes and kiss for a few moments.

After kissing for a bit, the orgasm ends and the lust wares off from Stan, Kyle catches on seconds after as well. Kyle cleans the cum off of his body with a towel and puts his shirt back on. The boys sit in silence for a while, almost feeling regretful for what they’d just done. Finally as Kyle usually does, he decides to speak his mind.

“So umm... that just happened... are you ok Stan?”

“Yeah I’m fine I just don’t wanna talk about it...”

“Listen Stan, I know it feels weird, I feel weird too. But please tell me this won’t change things between us.”

“It won’t ok, just please stop talking about it.”

“Then why does it feel like you’re trying to avoid me right now.”

“I’m not dude... I just need to think is all.” Stan lays on his bed and faces the wall.

“Stan... look I know you feel weird about this whole thing, but understand that we were just experimenting. I can almost guarantee you that other boys at school have probably done the exact same thing. Hell you can probably even ask Kenny, and he would probably tell you. All I’m saying is... is that you’re not alone in this, and that at the very least, at least we experienced this together.” Kyle puts his hand on Stan’s leg and smiles.

Stan sits up and faces Kyle.  
“You know dude... you’re right, I shouldn’t push you away for this, I’m sorry for making you feel that way.”

“It’s fine dude. I won’t lie, I kind’ve started this myself, I should be sorry for coming on to you”

“No dude... it’s cool, I enjoyed it”.  
Stan smiles at Kyle, and then he smiles back.

“But Stan...”

“Yeah dude?”

“You’re pretty fucking gay.”

*End Credits Theme*


End file.
